Alltagsprobleme
by DesTeufelsGeneral
Summary: Hermine hat mit vielen Sachen zukämpfen, mit quirligen Kindern, Severus als Ehemann und Lucius als Paten ihrer Kinder... Streit vorprogrammiert


Disclaimer: Nix meins, außer die Idee, alles J.K.Rowling ihrs heul, verdiene auch kein geld...

In dieser Geschichte geht es um die Alltagsprobleme und die üblichen Auseinandersetzungen, die in einer Ehe so anfallen. Die Inspiration dazu bekam ich, als meine Eltern sich mal wieder über belangloses stritten. Read and have fun XD

-----------------------------------------------------------

Langsam ließ sich Lucius in seinem Sessel nieder. Er schloss gerade erschöpft die Augen, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte.

„Ja!", donnerte er erbost über diese Störung und eine kleine Hauselfe öffnete die Tür.

„Verzeiht Master, aber Professor Snape wünscht Sie zu sprechen.". piepste die Elfe und zupfte an ihrem Topflappen herum, welches sie als Mütze trug.

„Ich komme", seufzte er und erhob sich.

Mit müden Schritten schlenderte er die Flure entlang und blickte über die Brüstung in die Eingangshalle. Dort stand Severus etwas ungeduldig mit seiner kleinen Tochter auf dem Arm. Lucius mochte Severus Tochter, auch wenn er mit der Mutter sich nie anfreunden konnte. Das mochte wohl an seiner Lebenseinstellung liegen, aber durch die Hochzeit mit dieser Granger, war Lucius halt mit Ihr über Severus verwandt. Sein Cousin hatte halt schon immer eine abstrakte Ansichtssache zu einigen Dingen. Mit etwas schnelleren Schritten stolzierte er die Treppe herunter und jetzt bemerkte ihn auch Severus.

„Ah, Severus, welch ein Zufall das du mich mal besuchst.", bemerkte Lucius mit einem Lächeln und Severus Gesicht hellte sich gleich auf. „Wie ich sehe, hast du Obastet mitgenommen?", sprach Lucius erfreut und deutete mit einem Nicken auf das schlafende Wesen auf Severus Arm, die ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter bettete.

Severus hatte noch einen älteren Sohn, der seinem Vater erstaunlich ähnlich war. Bonifatius hatte eigentlich sehr viel von seinem Vater geerbt, nur die Haare waren nicht schwarz, sondern dunkelbraun, mit leichten Wellen. Aber sonst sah Bonifatius genau so aus. Die gleiche markante Nase, der gleiche Körperbau, das gleiche Temperament und wieder diesen typischen Snape Manieren. Ehrgeizig, mit dem Kopf durch die Wand und wehe es läuft was nicht nach seinem Sinn. Aber die Geduld und die Besorgnis, die hatte er von seiner Mutter.

„Was verschafft dich zu mir?", begann Lucius die Konversation und Severus antwortete mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

„Ich komme um mal nach dir zu sehen. Nach Dracos Umzug nach Bulgarien bist du ganz alleine hier."

„Nun, Narcissa ist ja auch noch da, also was willst du wirklich von mir?", misstraute Lucius Severus, ließ jedoch ein herzhaftes Lachen verlauten, wodurch die kleine Gestalt verschlafen ihren Kopf hob.

„Wir wollten fragen, ob du Obastet und Bonifatius für einen Abend beaufsichtigen könntest. Mine und ich sind bei Potter auf der Hochzeit eingeladen, da muss ich hin.", seufzte Severus und strich seiner Tochter die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Verschlafen Blickte sich Obastet in der großen Halle um, und entdeckte Lucius, der sie belustigt musterte. Die eben noch müden Augen waren plötzlich hellwach und ein kindliches Lachen erwärmte die ausladende Eingangshalle.

„Was stehen wir hier wie die Hauselfen in der Eingangshalle, wozu habe ich denn für viel Geld ein Wohnzimmer einrichten lassen.", bemerkte Lucius sichtlich erfreut.

„Wie geht es Narcissa?", erkundigte sich Severus, als sie bei einer starken Tasse Kaffee im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer saßen.

„Es geht, die Ärzte haben ihr noch 3 Tage Bettruhe verschrieben, bevor sie wieder das Haus verlassen kann.", sorgte sich Lucius, doch wechselte er schnell das Thema.

„Und wie geht es Euch heute, Prinzessin?", fragte er Obastet, die bei ihm auf dem Schoß saß und belustigt mit seinen Haaren spielte.

„Danke, sehr gut!", strahlte sie und die schwarze Lockenpracht umrahmte ihr zierliches Gesicht. Sie hatte zwar auch diese Snape Nase, doch war sie durch Hermines Erbgut nicht so stark ausgeprägt wie bei Bonifatius.

„Weißt du was?", fragte Obastet im kindlichem Ton und sah Lucius mit ihren warmen Augen an.

„Nein, erzähl mal!", forderte der Hausherr die Kleine auf, die sich ganz dicht an ihn rankuschelte.

„Wenn ich groß bin, dann heirate ich dich!", strahlte Obastet und gab ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

„Dann werde ich auf dich wohl warten müssen!", lachte er und auch Severus musste über diese Kindlichkeit seiner Tochter lachen. „Aber um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen, natürlich passe ich auf die Beiden auf.", zwinkerte er Severus zu, der nun aber mit einem Stirnrunzeln antwortete.

„Aber wehe du verwöhnst die Beiden wieder, von wegen mit Einkaufen gehen und so."

„Ach Severus, nur weil du so ein Anti-Geldausgeber bist, muss ich doch nicht auf den Genuss verzichten, meinen Patenkindern etwas zu schenken, oder?", konterte er und erntete einen mahnenden Blick.

„Du weißt was ich meine.", meinte Severus trocken und sah kurz auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen los, kann ich sie dir Freitag vorbeibringen?"

„Natürlich, und grüße deine Frau von mir.", antwortete er, allerdings mit einem säuerlichen Unterton. Obastet verabschiedete sich mit einem Knicks und bekam einem Handkuss und schwärmte auf dem Nachhauseweg nur noch von ihrem Patenonkel.

Zu Hause angekommen, wartete Hermine schon in der Tür.

„Severus, du bist spät dran. Du wolltest schon vor einer halben Stunde zuhause sein.", tadelte sie ihn, doch er nahm es mit seltenem Humor.

„Unsere kleine _Prinzessin _konnte sichvon ihrem Gatten in Spee nicht trennen.", konterte er und erntete ein verblüfften Blick.

„Ihren _Gatten in Spee_?", fragte Hermine entsetzt und Severus musste Lachen.

„Sie hat Lucius einen Antrag gemacht.", schmunzelte er amüsiert, während sie in die Küche gingen. „Ich finde das nicht Lustig! Du weißt was ich von ihm halte.", erinnerte sie ihn und fuhr fort „Es ist ja schon schlimm genug, das sie Freitag zu ihm nach Malfoy Manior müssen."

„So schlimm finde ich das gar nicht. Ich kenne Lucius, er liebt die Kinder.", entgegnete Severus leicht gekränkt und lehnte sich wie immer gegen den Türrahmen.

„Kein Wunder das du das nicht schlimm findest, du siehst in ihm ja auch nur deinen Cousin, ich sehe in ihm der Mann der Muggel tötete und nach belieben folterte. Und _das_ finde ich schlimm!", entgegnete Hermine überspitzt und etwas lauter und nun fühlte sich Severus Stolz angegriffen.

„Verdammt Hermine! Ich war auch nicht besser! Voldemort wurde gestürzt, und daran war Lucius nicht unwesentlich dran beteiligt! Irgendwann reicht es einfach mal. Vergangenes ist passiert und wir können es nicht ungeschehen machen!", donnerte er nun und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich kann das aber nicht so einfach ignorieren! Ich sehe täglich deinen geschundenen Körper, ich merke es, wenn du Nachts wieder von vergangenen Überfällen träumst. Vielleicht können Todesser das verdrängen, aber verlange nicht von mir, das ich das Leid anderer Menschen ignoriere.", kreischte sie aufgebracht und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Rede nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst.", polterte Severus und wischte mit einer Handbewegung die Blumenvase vom Tisch, die auf dem Fußboden in hundert Stücke zersprang.

„Natürlich, was der Herr Professor sagt, muss ohne Widerworte erledigt werden! Nur weil ich dich gebeten habe, zu Ginnys und Harrys Hochzeit zu kommen, machst du mir jetzt das Leben zur Hölle!", keifte sie aufgebracht.

„Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun!", tobte er nun.

„Und ob! Nur weil du mal zu etwas bebeten wirst, was du nicht willst, da du denn ja den Tag mit besserwisserischen Gryffindors verbringen müsstest, machst du hier jetzt eine Szene!", zeterte sie und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, drehte er sich um und stürmte in Richtung Arbeitszimmer und warf die Tür mit einem Knall hinter sich zu.

„Daddy, bist du böse auf Mama?", fragte ihn Obastet, die im Nachthemd plötzlich in seinem Arbeitszimmer stand. Langsam ließ er seine Schreibfeder sinken und blickte erstaunt seine vierjährige Tochter an. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie geweint, die Augen schimmerten noch rot. Obastet fror, da sie mit nackten Füßen auf dem kalten Steinfußboden stand, doch das schien sie nicht sonderlich zu stören.

„Warum bist du nicht mehr im Bett?", fragte er strenger als er eigentlich wollte, doch sie antwortete gehorsam.

„Ich hatte Angst.".

Verblüfft schaute Severus sie an.

„Vor was hattest du Angst?", fragte er sanft, als sie auf seinen Schoß kletterte.

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr streitet.", verblüffte sie ihn noch mehr und eine Träne rollte erneut über ihre Wangen.

„Du wirst doch deswegen nicht weinen, oder?", beruhigte er Obastet, die in seinen Armen weinte.

„Ich hab euch doch beide lieb.", weinte sie und es zerriss ihm beinahe das Herz.

„Ich rede jetzt gleich mit Mama, wenn du jetzt brav ins Bett gehst und nicht mehr traurig bist, einverstanden?", tröstete er den Lockenkopf, der jetzt langsam nickte. „Dann geh jetzt bitte wieder ins Bett.", bat er seine Tochter und nahm sie auf den Arm.

In ihrem Kinderzimmer hingen überall Bilder von Verwanden und Freunden. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Remus, Nymphadora, Minerva und Albus hingen alle an einer großen Pinnwand. Lucius hatte einen eigenen Bilderrahmen über ihrem Bett. Der Raum war grün gestrichen, mit einem dunklen Kirschholzparkett. Obastet mochte rot und grün sehr gerne, und malte auch immer den Gryffindor Löwen, der mit der Slytherin Schlange schmuste. Auf die Frage, in welches Haus sie später mal möchte, antwortete sie immer gleich. „Ich will gar nicht weg. Ich will bei Mama und Papa bleiben." . Bonifatius allerdings kam bei seiner Einschulung nach Slytherin, was bei seiner Mutter ein tiefes Entsetzten hervorrief, da sie immer hoffte, er würde nach ihr schlagen.

Als er Obastet wieder ins Bett legte, wollte er noch kurz mir ihr schmusen, doch sie sagte nur: "Daddy, du musst jetzt zu Mama, damit sie aufhören kann zu weinen."

Leise ließ er die Küchentür in das Schloss klacken. Die Vase lag immer noch zerschmettert auf dem Fußboden und Bonifatius saß neben Hermine an dem Küchentisch, streichelte ihre Hand und redete immer weiter auf sie ein. Als er seinen Vater entdeckte, gab er seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, nickte seinem Vater aufmuntern zu und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

„Mine?", fragte Severus sanft und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, auf dem eben noch Bonifatius saß. Hermine blickte hoch und Severus sah in das tränenverschmierte Gesicht, welches förmlich vor Reue schrie. Wortlos wischte er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und hielt seine kühle Hand gegen ihre Wange. Hermine ließ einen Schluchzer vernehmen und honigfarbene Augen blickten ihn entschuldigend an.

„Severus, es tut mir leid..", flüsterte Hermine mit tränenerstickender Stimme.

„Mine, Ich hatte genauso Schuld.", gestand Severus und nahm Hermine in den Arm, wo sie bittere Tränen vergoss. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen, es ist schon spät.", bat Severus und nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Am Freitagmorgen stand Obastet vor allen anderen auf und schlich sich in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Severus wachte durch ein Türschließen auf, und sah Obastet mit ihrem Plüschlöwen vor seinem Bett stehen. Wortlos hob er seine Decke hoch und sie krabbelte dankbar in die Mitte des Bettes.

„Daddy?", flüsterte Obastet vorsichtig, denn sie wusste was für ein Morgenmuffel ihr Vater an seinen freien Tagen war.

„Mh?", brummte er mürrisch.

„Wann wollen wir los?", fragte sie lieblich und hielt ihr Gesicht ganz nah an das seines.

„Wie spät ist es denn?", murrte er und schaute verschlafen in das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Tochter.

„Zehn vor vier.". Kommentarlos drehte er sich um und versuchte weiter zu schlafen, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne seine Tochter gemacht.

„Daddy?", fragte sie erneut und sie vernahm nur noch ein Fauchen, welches sich schwer nach „Was?!" anhörte.

„Kuschelst du mit mir?", fragte sie und legte besänftigend ihre kleine Hand auf seinen Oberarm. Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich erneut um, und Obastet kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

„Daddy?", fragte sie ein drittes Mal, worauf sie jedoch keine Antwort bekam. Dabei ließ sie es denn aber bleiben, da sie ein Wutanfall seiner Seits nicht riskieren wollte. Nachdem auch sie eingeschlafen war, weckte sie ein unangenehmes Gefühl.

„Daddy?", fragte sie ganz lieb und piekste ihm leicht gegen die Brust.

„Was willst du?", antwortete er monoton und schlug leicht genervt die Augen auf

„Daddy, Ich muss mal.", bemerkte sie und Severus stöhnte kurz auf.

„Komm mit.", seufzte er und entstieg mürrisch dem warmen Bett.

Als er wieder ins Bett stieg, war es natürlich wieder kalt. Ein Seufzer entwich ihm, als er die Uhr sechs mal schlagen hörte. Er sah es schon kommen, nachdem er die Kinder bei Lucius abgeliefert hatte, würde auf dieser Hochzeit wieder irgendwelche Gerüchte entstehen, da er so tiefe Augenringe hatte, von wegen er sei ein Vampir oder so. Neidisch betrachtete er Hermine, die entspannt und Obastet-frei schlafen konnte. Obastet ließ es sich natürlich nicht ausreden und wollte wieder mit zu ihm ins Bett, wo sie nun gelangweilt rumzappelte. Völlig genervt versuchte er das Herumstrampeln zu ignorieren, doch irgendwie wollte ihm das nicht so recht gelingen. Also doch nach Slytherin Manier.

„Liebes? Wenn du vor mir einschläfst, überrede ich Lucius, das er mit dir einkaufen geht. Egal wohin! Wäre das nicht was?", fragte er und bekam sofort ein „Abgemacht!" entgegen gerufen.

Doch sein Glück hielt nicht lange.

„Severus?", fragte Hermine und stupste ihren Gatten liebevoll an, der völlig verschlafen die Augen öffnete. „Es ist halb acht, du musst aufstehen, wir wollen doch gleich nach Malfoy Manior." , schmunzelte Hermine und wunderte sich über diese ungewohnte Verschlafenheit ihres Gatten. „Obastet, kommst du denn wenigstens?" , wandte sich Hermine an die dösende Gestalt in Severus Armen, nachdem sie es aufgegeben hatte, auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Diese hob so ruckartig den Kopf, das sie ihrem Vater ihren Hinterkopf mit voller Wucht gegen sein Kinn haute.

„Tut mir Leid Daddy!", entschuldigte sie sich und sprang mit Elan aus dem Bett.

„Zieh dich schon mal an, Mäuschen!", rief ihr Hermine hinterher, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Gatten herunterbeugte. Dieser blickte sie ausdruckslos an und wischte sich das Blutrinnsal von der Lippe.

„Bleib liegen, ich bring die Kinder zu Malfoy.", seufzte sie und küsste ihm auf die Wange.

„Warum?", nuschelte er fragend, und erntete einen sanften Schlag auf die Brust.

„Damit du nachher auf der Hochzeit unausstehlich bist? Nein danke, dann gehe ich doch lieber für 15 Minuten zu Malfoy, als dich den ganzen Tag maulend um mich zu haben. Reiner Selbstschutz! Und wenn ich nachher wiederkomme, bist du fertig angezogen. Das weiße Hemd habe ich dir schon gebügelt."

„Ein weißes Hemd?", fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln und bekam wieder einen kleinen Schlag auf die Brust.

„Ja ein weißes Hemd! Wir sind auf einer Hochzeit und nicht auf einer Beerdigung!", entrüstete Hermine sich, und die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet:

„Mama! Ich will jetzt los!", quengelte Obastet und zog ihre Mutter zur Tür hinaus, doch Severus hielt Hermine am Handgelenk fest.

„weiß?", fragte er enttäuscht und Hermine antwortete bestimmend:

„weiß!", und beendete damit die Diskussion. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Severus wieder in die Kissen fallen.

Eine Hauselfe öffnete die Tür.

„Sie wünschen, Miss?".

Hermine schaute auf die malträtierte Hauselfe herab. Sie führte immer noch eine Hauselfen Befreiungs- Kampagne und ihre Hauselfen bekamen Geld und Urlaub.

„Ich möchte zu Mr. Malfoy, wir waren verabredet.", antwortete Hermine freundlich.

„Und wen darf ich anmelden?", fragte der Hauself erstaunt, da er eine solche freundliche Antwort nicht erwartet hatte.

„Mrs. Snape.", antwortete Hermine lächelnd und wurde herein geführt.

„Warten Sie bitte einen Moment, Mrs. Snape", sprach der Hauself und führte die drei in die Eingangshalle, bevor er die große Steintreppe hoch wuselte.

Nach kurzer Zeit stolzierte Lucius mit seinem Gehstock die Treppe hinunter, die Hauselfe im Schlepptau.

„Der Master heißt Sie willkommen!", sprach die Hauselfe einladend, und bekam sofort einen kräftigen Schlag mit Lucius Gehstock.

„Der Master kann für sich alleine reden.", maßregelte er die Elfe, die nun wimmernd den Raum verließ. „Hermine, wie geht es dir?", begrüßte er Severus Frau, die eine Mischung aus Bestürzung und Hass in den Augen hatte.

„Den Umständen entsprechend.", bemerkte sie knapp und Obastet riss sich von ihrer Hand los.

„Na meine Prinzessin, geht es dir denn wenigstens gut?", sprach er sanft und nahm sie auf den Arm.

„Natürlich!", quietschte sie erfreut, als Lucius ihr auf die Nase stupste. Lächelnd sah Lucius auch Bonifatius an, der amüsiert neben seiner Mutter stand.

„Darf ich dir einen Tee anbieten?", fragte er nun Hermine, die etwas steif wirkte.

„Nein Danke, Severus wartet zu Hause auf mich. Wir müssen gleich los.", antwortete sie bestimmt.

„Dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten.", schnappte er und Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihren Kinder.

„Ist es dir Recht, wenn Severus sie morgen früh abholt?", fragte Hermine tonlos und bevor Lucius antworten konnte, vernahm er eine sanfte Stimme.

„Ihr könnt sie sonst auch gegen Mittag abholen und mit uns Mittag essen.", sprach Narcissa sanft, die nun im Morgenmantel oben an der Treppe stand.

„Narcissa Liebes, du sollst doch im Bett bleiben.", wandte sich nun Lucius an seine Frau, die ihn gekonnt ignorierte. Langsam stieg sie die Treppe herunter, die Hand immer an dem Geländer. Jeder Schritt schien ihr Schmerzen zu bereiten, und doch blickte sie würdevoll zu ihrem Gatten. Narcissa war eine sture aber liebevolle Frau, die zu einer Malfoy getrimmt wurde und doch war sie die einzige, die sich ihrem Mann zu widersetzten traute. Zwar tat sie in der Öffentlichkeit so, als wenn sie Lucius Porzellanpuppe wäre , doch zu Hause war ihr Territorium.

„Vielen Dank, aber es würde uns besser passen, wenn wir sie Morgen früh abholen könnten.", antwortete Hermine freundlich und verabschiedete sich.

„Habt ihr schon was gegessen?", fragte Narcissa und strich Bonifatius durch sein Haar.

„Ja haben wir, trotzdem danke.", lächelte Bonifatius und streichelte seiner Patentante über die Hand. „Meine Mutter sagt immer, wenn man krank ist, sollte man sich so lange wie möglich ausruhen, sonst werden die Beschwerden schlimmer.", sorgte sich Bonifatius und erntete ein Lachen.

„Da mag deine Mutter wohl recht haben, aber Narcissa ist kein Mensch, der den ganzen Tag im Bett rumliegen kann.", entgegnete Lucius lachend und Obastet drehte seine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger.

„Papa bleibt auch nie im Bett liegen, der treibt Mama auch immer in den Wahnsinn.", plapperte Obastet munter und Lucius strich ihr durch das seidige Haar.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt in die Winkelgasse gehen, und mal gucken, was es dort neues gibt?"

Am späten Nachmittag kehrten die drei mit einem Berg von Tüten wieder nach Malfoy Manior zurück. Narcissa erwartete sie schon und belächelte die Berge von Paketen und Päckchen, die sich nun in der Eingangshalle stapelten.

„Hat Severus dir nicht verboten, die Beiden in die Winkelgasse einzuladen?", tadelte sie ihren Mann, die seine Großzügigkeit sehr wohl zu schätzen wusste.

„Narcissa Liebes, gönn mir doch auch mal den Spaß.", grinste er schelmisch. „Und außerdem kann ich es nicht verantworten, wenn Bonifatius schon Montag wieder zur Schule muss, das er sich die restlichen Ferientage auch noch bei seinem Paten langweilen muss."

Mitten in der Nacht klopfte es an Lucius Bürotür und Narcissa öffnete die Tür. Sie ging bedacht zu dem Schreibtisch ihres Mannes, der gerade einen Antrag bearbeitete.

„Schatz, kommst du bitte mit ins Bett? Es ist schon spät.", fragte Narcissa mit einem Ton, der keine Widerworte duldete.

„Hm, ja ich komme gleich.", murmelte Lucius und blickte noch nicht mal von seinem Dokument hoch.

„Jetzt!", befahl Narcissa und nahm ihm die Schreibfeder aus der Hand.

„Wenn du meinst.", seufzte Lucius und ließ sich mitziehen.

Währenddessen warf Severus seinen Schlüssel auf den Küchentisch.

„Na siehst du, so schlimm war das doch gar nicht .", bemerkte Hermine und streifte ihre Schuhe von den Füßen.

„Ja, weil genügend Feuerwhiskey zur Verfügung stand.", antwortete Severus, während er seine Robe an den Harken hing.

„Es ist ein Wunder, das du noch laufen kannst, bei der Menge die du konsumiert hast.", tadelte Hermine und bekam nur ein schiefes Grinsen als Antwort.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du daran so lustig findest. Du hast 2 Feuerwhiskeyflaschen alleine geleert. Das ist verdammt viel!", maßregelte sie ihren Gatten, der sich zusammen mit Arthur hemmungslos betrank.

„Mine, ich musste aus Solidarität mittrinken, schließlich hat Arthur Potter jetzt als Schwiegersohn.", besänftigte er Hermine, während sie ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer schob.

„Wenn du morgen einen Kater hast, erwarte kein Mitleid von mir.", entgegnete Hermine noch, bevor sie die Badezimmertür schloss.

Als er mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, kam es ihm vor, als würde sich die Decke immer schneller drehen, und das Bett schien zu wanken. Langsam setzte er sich im Bett auf, und versuchte klar zu denken. Sein Magen rumorte so, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Vorsichtig, um Hermine nicht zu wecken, schlich er sich ins Badezimmer, wo er erst mal in den Spiegel schaute. Severus hatte tiefe Augenringe und jede erdenkliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Ehe er sich versah, übergab er sich mehrfach im Waschbecken.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Severus ziemlich verkatert in der Küche bei einem starken Kaffee, während Hermine ihm alle erdenklichen Vorträge zum Thema Alkohol hielt. Doch seiner Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Feuer in dem Kamin, welches sich grün verfärbte. Kurze Zeit später erschien Mollys Gesicht und lächelte Severus belustigt an.

„Na da sieht aber einer ziemlich abgekämpft aus.", schmunzelte sie und wandte sich an Hermine. „Hermine Liebes, hast du irgendwo einen Trank, um den Brechreiz von Arthur zu stoppen? Er quält sich schon seit Stunden damit herum."

Hermine wandte sich an Severus: „ Haben wir noch so was, oder hast du den Rest heute Nacht verbraucht?", sagte sie etwas lauter, und sie sah belustigt zu, wie er zusammenzuckte.

„Ja natürlich haben wir noch was, aber hör auf so zu schreien!", fuhr er sie an, und legte seine Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Ah, haben wir doch nicht so eine Leber aus Stein, wie wir gedacht haben?", neckte Molly Severus, die schon gestern versucht hatte, die beiden vom Saufen abzuhalten.

„Hier Molly bitte, der Trank.", griff Hermine schnell ein, bevor Severus etwas bissiges entgegnen konnte.

„Vielen Dank Hermine, und viel Glück mit Severus. Genieße den Moment, des Überlegen sein.", zwinkerte Molly Hermine zu, und verschwand aus dem Kamin.

„Mach was du willst, aber wehe du jammerst rum, oder sitzt mir im Weg.", ermahnte ihn Hermine und kommentarlos begab sich Severus zurück ins Bett. Doch besonders lange hielt seine Ruhe nicht.

„Daddy!! Bin wieder da!", mit einem Rums schlug Obastet die Schlafzimmertür gegen die Wand.

„Was willst du?!", fauchte Severus, der nun wieder hell wach war, und gerade versuchte, seinen Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren. Obastet blieb ruckartig stehen und fing laut an zu heulen.

„MAMA!", rief sie und kurz darauf erschien Hermine, sichtlich genervt mit einem Schneebesen in der Hand.

„Was ist denn hier nun wieder los!", streng blickte sie auf ihren Gatten, der grimmig, aber doch auch etwas schuldbewusst reinschaute.

„Daddy ist böse auf mich. Hab doch gar nichts gemacht!", schluchzend umklammerte Obastet ihre Mutter.

„Das ist aber nicht nett von ihm!", Hermine nahm Obastet auf den Arm. „Komm, wir kochen jetzt erst mal einen Pudding.",

und mit einem „ Darüber-reden-wir-nachher-noch" Blick schloss sie die Tür.

Ende


End file.
